


拨云见日

by Ambulocetus



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus
Summary: 搞搞少女大小姐(……)。抹布视角第一人称，有强迫，想看青涩的没什么经验的大小姐，嘿嘿。最后路人君被一刀斩了，注意。
Kudos: 4





	拨云见日

“你想要什么？钱、工坊武器？做我的女人，你想要什么就有什么……。”

手隔了衣物沿着少女曼妙的腰上下抚摸，口头上毫无遮拦地许诺着。自然是有能将她想要的尽数买下的财力，但这小妞说到底也不过是后巷里给口饱饭就能招来的下贱的女人里长的比较水灵的一个，等到玩腻了，谁还会记得这些承诺？谁还会记得她呢。

她的黑眼睛有些无神，然后点了点头，过长的黑色头发随着动作晃动着。虽然脸看上去甚至有些幼小，但身形已经出落得相当诱人丰满，要不然我也不会招她过来。少女歪过头，坐在床边开始解开上衣。解开腰带，她的衣物自然地一路垂落下来到了胯部，露出光洁圆润的肩头，腰肢和小腹呈现出有些瘦弱的纤细，以至于肋骨和锁骨的形状都过于明显地突出。不过，没有一丝疤痕的洁白身躯在灯光下确实相当美好。她的两手略微护着胸前，后巷里在两手空空的情况下能找到蔽体的衣物就已经不是件简单事情了，更不用说体面的内衣——她的胸口没有遮挡，双乳以自然的弧度微微垂着，在乳峰上的一点痣让这一切都带上了点淫靡的气息，下身则掩在身躯投下的阴影里面，只能看到略微凹陷下的小巧肚脐和自肋下猝然收紧的侧腹。

少女抿了抿嘴唇，深呼吸之后像是强自打起了精神那般地慢慢把手移开，挺直了腰背、撑住床板向我敞开了身体。除了略显瘦削以外，这副身躯如果直接拿去卖，少说也是能卖到个相当不错的价格……不过，难道还有比自己享受她的侍奉更加划算的事情吗？我并不打算留下这种遗憾。要知道，处女之身的价格或许不是钱所能准确衡量的。

曝露在空气和视线里的少女身体在我再度伸手触碰的时候颤抖起来，垂着脑袋试图掩藏起急促的呼吸，两只手也紧紧地攒住了身下的被单，看起来像只担惊受怕的小猫，但还是勉强镇静下来，勾着嘴角对我露出“请自便”的微笑。于是我伸出手去把握住她因为年纪而相当挺翘的乳房，比起那些献媚的女人来说，手感并没有那样的柔软，甚至还在某种程度上富有弹性，揉捏下去也能很快恢复原来的形状，只有泛红的指痕勾出惹人怜爱和凌虐的欲情。她的乳晕是还没被人碰过的粉色，相较于身材来说她的体型和乳头都有些显得娇小，我用指腹同时夹住两颗拉扯着，用指尖刺进乳尖，来回画上圈摆弄磨蹭、让小珠在手下逐渐挺立起来。起初少女还会发出闷哼，但很快就不做声了，大抵是意识到除了承受下来别无选择，对付这种小家伙其实不需要太过于怜惜，反正，几乎可以说是一次性的用品……。

少女轻喘着向前拱起脊背，将胸脯往我的手中推去，然后把两腿抬到床上侧坐了下来，圆润的脚趾蜷缩着，脚下意识地扑腾。她显露出来的脚踝和手腕上都还有着捆缚摩擦留下的绳索痕迹，这也难怪，那些护卫不管带谁来都是这副德行，不过，谁会在意那种事情呢——除了那些被捆住的人他们自己。她苍白的面颊上却并没有泛出什么带有快感的表情，只有数滴汗珠沿着鬓角往下滚落，头发快要被沾湿贴在她的身上。本来做这事也不是为了让对方舒服，我抽回手的时候她胸前的肌肤已经被彻底揉捏成了充血的红色，扣起手指贴近了她的乳首恶意地弹拨，而这让她整个人都惊慌地急促绷紧乃至于在床上跳动起来。

我想要把她推倒在床上，可她瑟缩了身子，抬起手来推搡着不愿去做。不过，到了这种程度也就由不得她了——交易身体的事情，我还没听说过有能半途反悔了的。我搂住她的腰，把这具没有什么重量的躯体抬起来往床铺中间丢去，虽然我也不算是有力的人，不过比起我来她要瘦弱得多。大抵是突如其来的失重感作祟，她惊呼起来，两手本能地缩到胸前。

看着少女陷进柔软的床垫，由于惯性翻滚了一圈，呆愣了片刻之后伸直了四肢仰躺着，然后慢慢地蜷缩了，开始把身体调转成顺从地伏下的模样。她的黑头发肆意的披开、随着动作发出噼噼的静电声，缠绕着她的肩膀。她趴跪在床的当中，腰沉下去把腹部贴近床铺，十指全部扣进了布料，把身下原本平整的床单弄出纠起的褶皱，胳臂、后颈还有脊背都挺直着，僵硬到像是苍白的大理石雕塑，但是要更加生动，并且诱人地发出压抑着惊慌的喘息。不管事实如何，至少她自称没有经验，看上去也的确如此，无论确实如此还是仅是假装都足以让我满意，我只是单纯地想看到那张还能算得上清纯的脸上露出我想要的表情罢了。

我把手放在她因为动作而翘起的臀部揉捏起来，兼具了柔软和青年人会有的弹性，我将手指探进她的股沟当中，而那两瓣软肉拢上来挤压着，连带着下面大片的白色肌肤都似乎在颤抖。我可以清楚地看到被卷曲毛发遮掩着的狭小花穴，略微翻开的穴口里出现的是嫩红色的甬道内壁，在视线的聚焦下隐秘地渗出蜜液，顺着腿的内侧流下到腿弯，就算少女并拢了膝盖，大腿中间露出的、被体液弄湿了的细缝反而看起来更加能在官能上引诱出欲望。将指腹贴上还在溢出蜜液的穴口，搅动着沿着周围滑动，看着那个小洞不自觉地收缩着，然后把整根手指都刺入了进去，手掌压在她的私密处，黏腻的液体由于这样的动作而溅开少许。少女发出了一声绵长的呻吟，扭动起腰部夹紧了甬道，像是要抗拒侵犯一般。当然几乎所有的人在这种时候都差不多，只不过其中的绝大多数臣服在了痛楚或是快感之下，变成所谓的“征服感”的食量，她这样的小家伙自然也不可能例外……。撤去腰带和下身的衣物后，为了不让这家伙逃走，我钳住她的两只手腕向后拉去，看她一下子跌落在床上，挺腰就那么插进了她绷紧着的身子里。少女的喘息在我进去的一瞬间拔高了八度，脖颈和脸无助地向后仰起，然后垂下去把额头抵着床，压低了声音呜咽。

她的上半身因为失去支撑而无助地酥软着把力气坠在胳臂上面，我握紧她的手腕的时候还会有一阵没什么效果的挣扎，但身下的人很快就意识到了只有顺从才能让她少吃些苦头而垂下脑袋不再胡乱动弹了。细嫩的皮肤在逐渐收紧的钳制下很快泛出紫红色，这个姿势少女无路可逃，胸乳没有着力点地摇晃出弧度，被迫承受着乃至于迎合上来，不得不一直把我吃到深处。我胡乱地在她的腹腔里面顶弄，比起舒服很明显是痛苦要更加得多，因为她的脚一直虚软踢蹬着，手也在拖拽着用力，然而那并不能改变任何事情，只是让我的脑子里产生出她哭到失神的脸的想象。和她愈发湿润紧窒的甬道不同，身下那家伙两只手的手指都扣进了掌心，侧着脸贴在床单上，随着起伏的动作，眼泪混合着各种乱七八糟的液体在她的脸和身体下面洇湿出一大片水迹，连声音都变得沙哑，平坦的小腹都似乎要鼓胀起来。

在这种不需要负责也不需要考虑以后的事情的场合下，当然是不用带一点负罪感地射在她的肚子里面。又玩弄了几番之后失去了兴致，我丢开少女的手腕退了出来，她的身躯软在床上，止不住抽搐的双腿之间、私密处溢出混合了几缕殷红的白浊，眼睛无神地看着墙壁，像是一口气没了半条命般地痉挛着急喘。

我翻身下了床，去够挂在椅子背上的外套，这时候我只觉得背中有股寒意和热流交杂的怪异感觉。

紧接着，胸前一阵剧痛，低头看去的时候只有半截闪着光的刀刃穿了出来。我从未想过这东西有一天也会变成杀死我自己的凶器，更恨这玩意的锋利——血甚至没能残留在金属上许久而是直接流淌下来，握着刀的那个该死的家伙的手都还在抖，拿着那把刀在我的胸口乱捅。快感的余韵瞬间从脑袋里面蒸腾了，这种时候反而冷了下来，说不出给个痛快之类的话，但凡只要多安排几个护卫在场都不会发生这种事情……铁锈味从喉咙往上涌，我的眼前并不迅速地暗了下去，感觉到的最后也仅有风从胸膛里穿过。除了后悔就只有后悔，本来死的不该是我，掐死一个小鸡崽般容易的事情、怎会在这里……。

我跌倒在地上，连带着刀片发出当啷一声。凶手她抿着嘴唇，脸上全都是血，冷然地低头看了过来，显然不是第一次杀人了。


End file.
